


I Hate My Job

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Joke turned into a fic, Kid Loki, Loki is adorable, We love baby Loki, When he is not, heimdell is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Little Loki goes to a store and Heimdell is the manager. Ohhh boy...





	I Hate My Job

**Author's Note:**

> I am ALIVE!!!!!!

Little Loki walks into a store and asks the manager named Heimdell if he sells grapes. Heimdell says, “No.” So the boy leaves.

 The next day little Loki goes back to the same store and asks Heimdell “Do you sell grapes?”  Heimdell says being irritated, “NO, we do not sell grapes.” So the boy leaves the store.

And the following day little Loki goes back to the same store and asks the manager if he sells grapes. Heimdell is furious now and says, “NO, WE DO NOT SELL GRAPES! IF YOU COME BACK AND ASK IF WE SELL GRAPES AGAIN, I WILL DUCK TAPE YOU TO THE WALL.”

But again the next day little Loki goes back to the same store and says to the manager Heimdell, “Excuse me, do you sell duck tape in this store?"

Heimdell says in a stony voice, “No, we do not sell duck tapes."

The boy replies, “That’s good. Do you sell grapes?"

Little Loki couldn’t understand why this big friendly guy suddenly fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Loki *sigh*


End file.
